


New girl

by sasik



Series: New girl [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), sherlock x reader - Fandom
Genre: POV Sherlock Holmes, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasik/pseuds/sasik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so sorry if anyone waited for an update! I forgot i wrote this but now i am back! It's just a short update but i will continue in this story. Sorry again and i hope you will enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	New girl

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if anyone waited for an update! I forgot i wrote this but now i am back! It's just a short update but i will continue in this story. Sorry again and i hope you will enjoy it!

New girl pt.2

 

“What do you want do?” I ask him, hoping it will be fun. He winks “I need to annoy my brother Mycroft. I owe him destroyed experiments.’’  
“Sounds interesting. How do you want to annoy him?” I ask him, curious.  
“Maybe we could embarrass him in front of his college friends. I have some ideas….”he says mysteriously. “You said he wants to be government?” I ask him, smiling.  
“Yep, have any ideas?”  
“Maybe…” I smile mysteriously.  
“Does it includes Photoshop and hacking?”  
“Possibly…”

TIME SKIP

I am laughing out loud when I see the result. Sherlock and I edited Mycroft’s photo and it’s just awesome. We found photo of the Queen and put there Mycroft’s head and wrote under it ‘Future Government’ with pink color and above Mycroft’s head I put rainbow and unicorns. Result is just so fabulous and Mycroft looks sassy.  
Now we are going to print it more than 100 times and put it all around Mycroft’s college. Sherlock is going to hack their internet page and put that picture there.  
Our plan is this: around noon we’ll break out of our houses and then we’ll go to Mycroft’s college. 

Sherlock’s POV

 

Finally I found someone who understands me. I don’t know how to feel about it but I am happy that we’ll going to prank Mycroft. He will kill me when he finds out but who cares?  
Right now I am waiting in my room to my parents fall asleep. When it’s almost midnight I open my window and jump out to our garden. When I come to our meeting place I see (y/n) already waiting there.  
She is wearing black jeans and black coat, her (h/c) in high pony tail. When she sees me she smiles happily at me and I can’t hold myself and smiles back.  
“Do you have these copies?” I ask her. She nods and hands them to me. They look awesome.  
“Let’s go.” She says and catches my hand. I freeze on place but then I realize that her touch feels so nice and I feel something like electricity between us.  
I look up at her and see that she noticed it too. She blushes just and starts “Okay we should g-“but she doesn’t have time to finish because I kiss her. I don’t know how it happened but right now, I am kissing the most beautiful creature in the whole fucking universe.  
After a while she kisses me back. I hug her around her waist and pull her closer to me. She hugs me around neck and kisses me more passionately which I happily return. She breaks a kiss after some time gasping.  
Then she looks at me with strange look in her eyes “Why did you do that?” she asks me.  
“Actually, I don’t have an idea. But you liked it. “I wink at her which makes her giggle.  
“Yeah, you are probably right. It was your first time, wasn’t it?” I look at her, feeling myself blushing and nod.  
She kisses me on lips “Don’t worry, you are good kisser.” Then she grabs my hand and tugs me to cab. 

NORMAL POV

 

What the fuck have I done? I kissed Sherlock Holmes. Twice. Why.


End file.
